The Fall
by Mariana Pedrosa
Summary: Another story based on Scarlett's fall and miscarriage. My first Gone With the Wind fanfic, hope you like it. :)


\- Don't worry, maybe you'll have a miscarriage. - said Rhett with a grin on his face.

How could he say that? How did he _dared_ suggest that her baby, their baby, could die? She went into his direction, her fists ready to hit his chest, but he turned away before she could reach him. Scarlett lost her balance and, before Rhett could catch her, she fell down the long staircase onto the floor. Rhett ran down the stairs, fear and worry written all over his face, and knelt near Scarlett's lifeless body on the floor. He gently raised her and placed her head on his arm.

\- Mammy! - he shouted desperately. The old maid came running, the same fear and worry on her face as she saw Scarlett on the floor. - Go get Dr. Meade! - Rhett shouted again, now carrying his wife on his arms and walking up the stairs, being careful not to hurt more her already bruised body. He got to Scarlett's room and gently placed her on the bed. She was barely breathing. Rhett took her corset off and put a nightgown on her, seeing her breath slowly getting back to normal. He kept looking at her, waiting for her to open her eyes, and started to cry. After a few minutes, Dr. Meade, Mammy and Melly arrived. He went to his room, shut the door and started drinking.

* * *

Scarlett was in pain. She was in pain and afraid. She could die. She knew she could die. She didn't want to die and she wanted that pain that wrecked through all her body making her shiver and cry to go away. And she wanted Rhett. Above all, she wanted Rhett. Now, she couldn't remember why she was mad at him. The only thing she remembered were his strong arms comforting her when her nightmares began, his lips upon her making all the fear go away in a second. But where were his arms and his lips now? Holding and kissing another woman probably, that Watling woman. He didn't want her anymore. She wanted him and he didn't want her. A sharp pain on her ribs made her cry out and she muttered:

\- Rhett… I want Rhett…

But then she remembered, he didn't want her. So she called again:

\- Melly, Melly…

But no one answered. Melly's cold hand and sweet voice weren't there to calm her. She slowly opened her eyes and she didn't see anyone, not even Mammy or Dr. Meade. She had no one there, no one who could calm her, who could make the fear and pain go away. She closed her eyes again. She was alone, alone in the fog that threatened to curl around her again, making her panic. And with that, the fear of death came. Tears were leaving her eyes and the pain made her whole body shake. So she called for the one thing she wanted in that moment:

\- Rhett… Rhett…

* * *

\- Come on, Captain Butler, go see Scarlett. She needs you. Scarlett needs you, Captain Butler. - said Melly, while holding Rhett's big hands on hers.

\- No, I can't. She hates me. I did that to her. I made her fall, I made her lose the baby, our baby… I… I can't. - said him with a sob.

\- She doesn't hate you, Captain Butler. I'm sure she understands what happened. And she's in pain. Please, go see your wife. - and Melly started pulling Rhett from the chair he was on.

He was now crying mercilessly, so he let himself follow Melly, trusting her words as a last bit of hope. When they got to the door, Rhett stopped and wiped away his tears. Melly looked at him and smiled, a sweet smile that reassured him that everything would be alright. She opened the door and there was Scarlett, tossing and turning in bed, and apparently trying to say something. Rhett hesitantly walked towards the bed, tears starting to leave his eyes again, seeing Scarlett in so much pain. When he got close enough to hear what she was saying, he heard his name coming out of her lips. She didn't hate him then! She was calling for him! He sat on the chair next to her bed and put her hand between his, saying to her:

\- I'm here, don't worry darling, I'm here. Everything is okay. - he pressed her hot hand against his lips. She had a fever. Her skin was burning and she was sweating, making her hair and the pillow beneath her head wet. Rhett kept on talking, but Scarlett didn't seem to hear him. She wasn't saying his name anymore, but he couldn't understand a word she said.

\- Mother… mother… - Scarlett said louder, starting to cry - I want my mother… No! No! Melly! The baby, the baby… no, Melly, no!

The yankees were coming. She had to go away, but she couldn't because Melly was having a baby. But she wanted her mother! She was scared and she wanted her mother! And Ellen needed her… she had to go! But Melly… Melly was in pain… she was screaming, screaming!

\- Scarlett, Scarlett! Wake up! - said Rhett desperately, while shaking his wife's shoulders in an attempt to wake her. Scarlett's state of desperation made her mind flee from reality, becoming delirious. This had happened before, on the two days Rhett had spent on his room. Melly, who was standing next to the door watching the two of them, came near the bed as soon as Scarlett started to scream. She shouted for Mammy, who got into the room carrying two cloths of cold water. She placed them on Scarlett's forehead and chest. Rhett was now holding her hand, watching her face as she calmed down. Slowly, Scarlett opened her eyes. Melly and Mammy left the room, leaving Rhett alone with the injured woman. For a few minutes, neither of them said a word. Rhett was still holding her hand with a tight grip. After a while, Scarlett caressed his hand gently in response to it. He was startled by it, and his heart warmed.

\- Scarlett… - he said, in a sweet but full of guilt voice. - I… I'm sorry.

She turned her face and looked at him. Even the slightest movement could make her body hurt, so she closed her eyes immediately.

\- You don't have to be sorry. - she said, opening her eyes again. Her voice broke as she said those words.

Her face was pale and her bright green eyes had red circles from crying. She had purple marks on her arms and legs. The hand Rhett was holding was frail, like a weak child's hand, and her petite figure seemed even more small on the big bed.

\- No… I do. I shouldn't have said that… I didn't mean it… I was mad, I wanted to hurt you, but I didn't mean it… - Rhett said, trying to hold back his tears - I wanted the baby…

Scarlett didn't say anything. She turned her face away from him. Should she say it? He was there, in front of her, opening his heart and letting his emotions be seen. But should she do the same? She had her pride, she couldn't humiliate herself like that. But… well, he was her husband. She should be able to open herself with him, like married people do. She couldn't keep all her feelings to herself anymore. She needed someone to share her emotions with, someone who would understand her. And that someone was Rhett. He understood her, he understood her pain. He was feeling it too. If he, proud as he was, could open himself this way, why couldn't she? All these thoughts ran through Scarlett's mind as she stared at the chair in front of her bed. She then decided to let go of her pride, at least this time, and be honest with the only person who could comfort her in that moment.

\- I wanted it too. - Scarlett said, still not looking at him, with an almost inaudible voice, but which didn't escape Rhett's anxious ears. He seemed astonished. He was waiting to hear many things, but this was never one of them. Was she serious? She didn't seem to be joking. She had a serious, anxious, and even hurt expression on her face. - I… I wanted it so much. And I missed you when you were gone, Rhett. You and Bonnie.

\- You did? - he asked, coming closer to the bed. She nodded, and one single tear left her eye.

\- Oh, my darling! - he said, wiping away the tear and kissing his wife's face. Now both of them had tears leaving their eyes.

Rhett was still sitting on the chair next to Scarlett, and they stayed like that for a long time, with him caressing her hair and holding her hand. She was fatigued, and about half an hour later she fell asleep. She slept peacefully knowing she was not alone. She was safe.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
